Friend Or Foe
by midnight-shadow172637
Summary: A young girl named Alana is captured by ghouls and meets a white-haired boy named Juuzou . They were forced to play the ghouls demented game. what will their life be like once they are rescued? What will happen if she finds Anteiku?


I ran as fast I could. I had to save him, I could not let him die, he's too young. I sprinted through the catacomb looking in every room as I went. Then I heard it, that painful scream. I wanted to cry, I had failed to protect him again. I rushed into the room where I heard the scream come from. The sight made me sick, that woman had cut into his stomach and blood coated his body. Then I saw her, she was smiling in the corner admiring her work. I keep on thinking, how I was going to kill her. Then I heard it in a small whisper; "run Alana, she will kill you!" Immediately I snapped back "No Juuzou I won't leave you. I will kill her and we can leave this hell together. I won't let you die here, we have to survive. Once I finished that sentence the woman took the chance to run at me with her knife. She wanted me dead because I refused to play her fucked up games. I kept dodging the knife for my life. I could not fight well since she starved me for the last 3 days. She kept on slashing at me, soon she managed to cut my upper arm and my right side. Both cuts were bleeding heavily. I could hear a pair of footsteps walking through the hallway. the woman that claims she is our mom must have heard this as well because she stabbed me in the stomach and walked out, locking the door behind her. When the door closed, I heard the sentence that made me want to kill them. " it's time". One day I swear she will be dead at my feet. I hate every single ghoul that lives, I want them all dead. They will pay for hurting Juuzou and I will make sure of that. I then remember about the condition Juuzou was in. I ran over to his body, ignoring my pain, I ripped the bottom of my shirt to make a bandage. Thankfully not that much blood had reached the end of my shirt. I lifted him up and tied the makeshift bandages around his cut and tied it tightly. Thankfully his wound wasn't too deep. My hunger was starting to get to me, I need to eat or I would not be able to protect Juuzou long. The blood was only making it harder to stand. I quickly looked at my wound. It was not too deep and none of my vitals were hit. Once Juuzou's wound stopped bleeding, I was able to move him up to a wall where I could lean against it and let his head rest on my lap. I start to fall asleep, struggling to stay awake. The last thing I saw before I fell unconscious was that woman's smiling face. When I woke up I could feel my hands were chained and I could hear the sounds of people as they cheered. As my eyesight cleared I could see I was chained to the wall of the Colosseum. My wounds were burning. I looked down to see the bloody mess, my wounds were poorly wrapped in bloodstained bandages and I have lost a lot of blood. As I thought this I did not realize that the next victim was chosen and was released into the Colosseum. He ran over to me and cowered behind me. It was a man with a sack over his head. I felt bad for this man, there was no way he would live. Next person out that door would be his killer. I wonder who it will be? The gate opened and a small figure started to run out of the room into the Colosseum. That's when I heard the women yell " if you get 100 good boy points I will let you play with Alana" Damn she is using me as a prize for Juuzou. She knows I hate seeing Juuzou kill. I was unable to say anything since there was a gag in my mouth. I fought against my restraints and the gag. when I finally got the gag out of my mouth an explosion went off which knocked the lights out. I could hear people yelling. It was hard to see but I could hear footsteps coming close to where we were. I called out to Juuzou "Juuzou get behind me" he stayed put. I had no idea what to do! I became frantic as the man approached Juuzou. I tried to call out to him again but my sight started to grow black. I did not know if they are friend or foe. In my darken sight I saw Juuzou turn and smile at the men. The man in the middle just smiled back at him. I glared at them, I bet they are no better than the ghouls who held us captive. "Juuzou, please get away from them they could be dangerous." I shouted in a strained voice. After I said that, the middle man turned towards me and told us that they were here to kill the ghouls and to save any humans that happen to be here. He then approached me in a slow manner as to not scare me. The man pulled out a blade and held it up. Due to the lack of blood all I could do is whisper two words. "Juuzou run." The man brought the blade down onto the chains. I dropped to the ground unable to stand, I laid against the wall. "Juuzou come over here please." Juuzou ran over to me and was looking over my wounds. "Juuzou, do you trust this man?" Juzzou looked at me with a confused face. I smiled a small smile and spoke once again"I need you to be a good boy and go with these men. You need to do as"."what about you, I won't leave without you!" Juuzou interrupted. "Juuzou," I said I a calm quite voice, "you have seen the condition my body is in and I'm still losing blood. At this rate, I won't last a couple of hours, plus I would just slow you guys down. It's better if I just stay behind. I'm sorry Juuzou but I can't even fell my legs anymore" After saying that my head began to spin, it was getting harder to stay awake. The men that smiled at Juuzou bent down and picked me up as if I was as light as a feather. He turned towered Juzzou."It's alright kid, we will save her" that was the last thing I heard before I passed out.

Pov Yukinori Shinohara

I wonder what happen to this girl to be willing to die for the slight possibility that we might move faster. I look down at her mangled body. She looked starved and highly injured. I wonder how she was able to still talk, her clothes were filled with blood and her wounds were poorly wrapped. She was barely alive and all she could think about was this young boy. From what I have seen of her, she is strong willed. I looked back to the young boy. He keeps his eyes glued onto her almost like he was afread that she might disappear. The way out was a lot easier because all of the ghouls were either dead or fled for their lives. The young boy with white hair seems protective of this girl. Every time I would move her he would start to make toward me, as if he would try to take her and to run.

time skip  
When we got back to headquarter the girl was rushed to the medical bay The white haired boy tried to run after them but was told to wait with me. The white haired boy had a panicked look. constantly debating on making a dash for it or to stay put. I decided to save the poor boy from worry. "Hey, would you like to get something to eat and then we can go see your friend. I bet she would not like to see you hungry" the white hair boy paused for a moment and the said "you're right"

Author's note  
I do not own Tokyo Ghoul.


End file.
